The Hunters
by Arokhsteel
Summary: There are those who hold themselves above others. Believe themselves to be the ultimate, that their power makes them unstoppable. It's their job to show them otherwise. Names have been crossed off the list, but these three have a whole multiverse to cleanse. First came Omega, now comes Alpha, then comes Infinity.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I own only my OC's**

**The Kryptonian's**

"You humans are quite strange. Do you realize that?" Omega asked as he looked down at his choking victim, his eyeless sockets staring back at the energy being. "In all my travels I have very rarely come across a race of beings so hell bent on scaring themselves." With a flick of his wrist the man was sent crashing into a wall, coughing up blood as he collapsed to the ground. "And never before have I found a race so aware yet still somehow willfully ignorant to the dangers around them." Omega sighed as he flipped a bloody scalpel into the air, the medical instrument disintegrating soon after.

"What's your game at this?" the seemingly blind man coughed out, his black tar-like blood staining the ground. "Why hunt us now? We've never done anything to you, hell most of us keep out of you and the other's way." The man forced himself to stand, only to wince as a pain crept up his chest.

Omega smiled at the man, his crimson eyes alight with amusement. "A reason?" he asked mockingly, striking a thinking pose. "Well, I can't really give you a legitimate reason." He admitted, "But if I were to supply one…" he was suddenly holding the man upright the eyeless man gagging as his windpipe was obstructed again. "I'd have to say I was just, bored." He smirked cruelly, "Or maybe, I just enjoy putting your kind in back in their place. Maybe I can't help but feel anger when some_thing_ like you dares to think that you are the top of the food chain, that you have power over all." He shrugged, "Al in all. It doesn't matter. So do me a favor would ya Jack?" Jack gasped for air, his lungs fighting to keep him conscious. "**Die**."

Then it was in that moment all stopped, and the being once known and feared as Eyeless Jack, became nothing more than a bloody smear on the wall.

Pleased with his handy work Omega slipped out his note book and crossed off the now dead man's name, humming to himself all the while."Now, who would be next" he asked himself as he looked over the now crossed out names.

_Hastur_

_Eyeless Jack_

_Dagon_

_Ghatanothoa_

_Nyarlathotep_

_Diablo_

_Cthulhu_

The energy being clicked his tongue, smiling as he recalled his more eventful hunts. "Hastur really didn't know when to shut up" he remarked, sneering slightly at the memory. Aliens with a god complex really did go on for a bit, especially Cthulhu. "Stupid squid." He remarked, looking over the list again.

_Vilgax_

_Lord Zedd_

_Dark Spector_

_Lex Luthor_

_Doomsday_

_Superboy-Prime_

_Ultraman_

_Bizzaro _

_Dark Specter_

_Trigon The Terrible_

_Anti-Monitor_

_Darkseid_

_Thanos_

_Apocalypse (En Sabah Nur)_

The energy being smirked slightly, taking in the long list of names. If he knew one thing about his next hunt, it would at the very least be fun. But how would he go about it? Omega pondered the line of thought before he smiled, sending a light energy pulse out across the multiverse. He paused, assessing his work before nodding, satisfied with himself; the air shimmered around him before he was gone. Nothing giving way to that he had ever been there in the first place.

ΩΩΩ

Deep in the outer reaches of space a single planet orbited the bright shining star. The world was cracked, the earth dark and burnt. An endless desert stretching as far as the eye could see. Suddenly a rip appeared in the air, a multitude of forms were suddenly violently ejected from the rip, crashing into the ground with heavy thuds, dust flying into the air. When all was still and the dust settled four forms stood. The first was a tall man, his from covered by a dark blue jump suit, a dark red cape hanging at his back. His face saw set in a perpetual scowl as his face his hair cut short, his eyes cold, and burning with something violent. On his chest was a red outlined home plate with a stylized 'U' in the center. The second of the forms looked almost identical to the man save for the red and blue armor that coved him, a tattered cape at his back, his dark hair, wild and hanging in his face a deep insanity echoing in those orbs, upon his chest he bore a similar symbol to the first but instead of a 'U' there held an 'S'.

These were the beings known as Ultraman, and Superboy-Prime.

Off in the distance stood another lookalike to the two, his skin pale white, his jumpsuit pale purple, a reversed 'S' sitting upon his chest. The strange being looked numbly across the landscape, his eyes dull and unfocused as if he was thinking of something, or the more likely scenario that he had just yet to register that he had been teleported several galaxies over onto a seemingly uninhabited planet. In both cases it didn't matter, for here he, Bizarro, now stood on a barren wasteland of a planet.

The final form that rose from the earth was monstrous. Its skin stone gray, cracked and torn, multiple bone spike could be seen protruding from the beast's body, forming is claws, its teeth. But what stood out most were its eyes, red as blood and filled with hate, anger, and a bloodlust that could never be filled. It towered over the other three, standing over them like a giant. This was he who was a scourge to the universe, he who had once brought low the Man of Steel. This was Doomsday.

There in that barren planet those four stood, observing the area before them and those in front of them. Ultraman was the first to speak as he stepped forward, his eyes locked onto the gray monster that was Doomsday.

"I know you." He said, eyes narrowing as he observed the beast, "You're Doomsday, the laboratory freak that almost killed Superman." He smirked as he remembered his viewing of his counterparts beating. Superboy however turned sharply, taking in the beast. He glared at the beast, dark thoughts filling his head. 'Kill it.' One whispered, 'It almost killed Superman. Kill it and we will be closer.' A dark smile curled at his lips. 'So much closer.'

Doomsday growled at Ultraman, bloody red eyes regarding the Kryptonian if he were no more than a fly. "What are you then?" he asked, "Another one of that human's pathetic clones," the beast smiled, "trying oh so hard to outdo the original?" he took a heavy step forward.

Ultraman's smirk dropped, a scowl replacing it. He hated Superman with a vengeance, his face was something that had been burned into his mind over the multiple losses he had to his goody two shoes counterpart. Being compared to him he couldn't stand, he was so much more! So much better than him! He clenched his fists eyes glowing as they burned with anger. "I'm a thousand, no a MILLION times the man he his!" He snarled, "I am **Ultraman**!" the ground cracked as he took a step forward, energy pouring from his eyes.

Suddenly Bizarro perked up as his eyes focused and he looked at his surroundings. "This not Bizarro's home!" he cried out looking back and forth, not noticing his two counterparts, nor the giant. "Where am Bizarro?" Prime scowled at the white being. Ultraman was ready to charge Doomsday, but he suddenly felt something. A presence behind him, he turned in the direction of the presence and there he was. He looked human, his face obscured by the shadow his hooded duster cast, the cargo pants that covered his legs. Ultraman eyed the man warily, put off by his sudden appearance, and the fact that he just stood there, totally calm among the super powered juggernauts.

"Hello." He said, his smirk visible from under the hoods shadow. "Call me Omega." A gust of wind passed through and he was gone. Ultraman suddenly recoiled as an ungodly burning sensation erupted in his chest. He leapt backwards with a cry, attempting to escape the source of the heat. As he flew backwards he saw Omega there, still smirking, his hand outlined by a barely visible red glow. Shock rocketed through the Kryptonian, Superman had flown into a damn _sun_ and wasn't even inconvenienced, granted the sun was empowering him but still, Ultraman was, no matter how much he hated to admit it, basically the same as him. And this _thing_ had burned him without batting an eyelash. Having managed to get within his space without him even noticing. 'He's dangerous.' He thought, glancing down at the blacked handprint over his stomach.

Prime seemed to share this line of thought, the sudden movement Omega had displayed looking too speedster like for his comfort. He burst forward, tearing through the air to end the man before he could act. However he was only greeted with Omega's clenched fist. The impact produced a shockwave so powerful that the all of the air rushed from the impact zone. Prime became aware of something else as he went belly up, helpless as Omega's second fist rushed to collide to his chest.

The shockwave had obliterated the planet's atmosphere. Pain rocketed through the Kryptonian's chest as the armor bent and cracked at the impact. He felt the ground shift as he hit it. It took a moment for him to realize that the planet was beginning to collapse, the impact of the shockwave finally becoming apparent on the planet. The celestial orb seemed to hold together however, as if held together by some force.

"That wasn't nice." Omega said, his voice carrying despite the distinct lack of air on the planet. The energy being assessed the other three, his red eyes boring into them. "I'll make this simple. I've drought you all here. From this moment on the four of you are our prey." He stood, griping Prime by the collar of his armor. Doomsday tunred sharply, searching for any other possible combatants "So let's skip all of the self righteous indignation and skip to the good part." He tossed Prime into away from him. Doomsday and Ultraman tensed, ready for any attack, only for the man to disappear. Bizarro on the other hand gagged as he sudden found Omega's knee buried in his diaphragm. The pale copy couldn't react in time to catch a brutal uppercut the caught him in the chin. The impact lauched the Superman copy skyward, and in seconds Bizzaro was out of the planets gravitational pull. With a grunt Omega gestured and Prime soon found himself flying after the strange copy. With that done Omega nodded to himself before turning to fact his last two prey.

"Don't worry." He assured, taking a few steps forward. "This will hurt. A lot."

ααα

Bizarro and Prime grunted as the collided with one of the other planets in the solar system. Dust flying from their impact.

"Well that was quick." A voice said. "Good day to you, my name is Alpha." The two turned, seeing the aforementioned man strut forward. "Now please do me a favor." His golden eyes burned with light, "DIE!"


	2. Chapter 2

They all fall down

"Well that was anti-climatic." Alpha scoffed, his fist clutching what remained of Bizzaro's mangled torso, the copy's visage frozen in perpetual shock and pain. "Guess he wasn't much of copy after all." The energy clicked his tongue, tossing the ruined corpse to the side. He glanced at Prime, the mad Kryptonian eyeing him cautiously.  
>"What are you?" he inquired, ripping off what remained of his armor. "My vision can't pierce you. You don't have a heartbeat, but clearly aren't an android. What are you?" Alpha shrugged, idly flicking off the remains of Bizzaro's blood from his hand.<p>

"Why should I tell you?" Alpha questioned, "You'll be nothing more than a memory soon. Dust ridding on cosmic wind." Golden eyes ignited, showing something Prime couldn't place. But he knew one thing: the being he stood before was old, ancient even. A creature that had walked the paths of the universe long before life had ever sprung up. Alpha chuckled, the sound totally devoid of mirth and sending shivers up the Kryptonian's spine.

"I suppose I'll indulge you." He tucked his arms behind his back, smiling at the superman. "You've already met my older brother Omega yes?" he questioned, nodding to the ruined armor. "Of course you have. Well you see to put it into terms you will understand, there are three of us." Prime jerked, becoming upright eyes darting around searching for a hidden assailant. "There is myself and Omega of course," he continued, ignoring the man's sudden panic. "Then there is our beloved little sister Infinity. Quite the scamp that one. Always playing her games." He smiled eyes distant as he looked off.

The ground cracked as Prime shot forward hoping to catch the being of guard. Only to be immediately backhanded and sent sprawling.

"Stupid." A voice spoke, its tones echoing in a thousand different ways Alpha smiled brightly at the new addition, arms spread wide.

"Speak of the devil and she shall appear!" he bowed slightly. "What brings you here, dearest sister of mine?"

The girl turned to the man, her form obscured by a cloak that shifted from color to color, star filled eyes glaring back at him. "Omega." She spoke, pointing a pale finger in the direction of the aforementioned being. "Called both. Ask help with list." Alpha's smile wavered slightly as he rubbed his temple at the mention of the list.

"I honestly don't understand his obsession with that" he lamented, "So some creature's out in the world believe themselves to be more powerful than they actually are so what?" Infinity shook her head, long crimson tresses dancing as she did so.

"Principal." She intoned. She turned to look at Prime just as he pulled himself upwards, glaring hatefully at the pale skinned being.

"Yes" Alpha droned, as he directed his attention back to the superman. "Well as I was saying there are in fact three of us. We were…" he paused, searching for the proper words, "Born during different periods in the history of this multiverse."

ΩΩΩ

Omega ducked under Doomsday's haymaker and twisted, his feet damn near decapicating the monster when it impacted, rocketing the monstrosity away. "Gotta do better than that freakshow!" he taunted, before vanishing from sight, Ultraman's heat vision scorching the earth where he'd once stood.

_"__Omega is the oldest and most powerful of us."_

A laugh echoed though the void, before Ultraman felt his ribs crack. Unfortunate byproducts of Omega gut punching him. "Suffer!" he demanded, smiling sadistically as a ray of concussive force launched the Kryptonian towards the sun. "That should make things more interesting."

_"__He was born from the death of the multiverse before this one. He is destruction personified. For untold eons he watched as all of creation burned."_

With a smirk he casually hopped to the side. Dodging Doomsday's haymaker. He cocked an eye brow as the attack further ruptured the already crumbling planet. "Huh." He allowed, impressed rather minutely. "A being that evolves that fast? Rather impressive for a Kryptonian beast."

"I am no Beast!" the monster growled, "I am the end! I am Doomsday! I am the destruction of all things!"

_"__All that death, all that destruction, it's what made him. Then when it all was said and done. When the multiverse was gone and all that was left was nothingness came the new multiverse. From the creation of that, I was born."_

Omega's smirk faltered, before it dropped entirely. A heavy scowl replacing it. "Are you now?" he inquired the behemoth his voice a hiss. "You think you know anything about death and destruction?" His form began to glow a hellish red light, "I'll show you true destruction."

_"__I was a newborn and he took me under him. Showed me what he knew. And when he could show me no more, I began to learn. Learn the powers of creation."_

In retrospect Doomsday couldn't have known the affect his words would have had on Omega. But even if he had it wouldn't have mattered. Doomsday was so confident in his victory, so sure of his strength and the fact that nobody had ever successfully killed him and those who had defeated him only made him stronger. He had just assumed fighting Omega would result in a few temporary defeats and even greater boosts in strength. Strength that would allow him to crush all life, it was really too bad he was wrong.

_"__Eons passed as I gained control and power, Omega there and always the older brother, ready to give a helping hand. Then finally, came Infinity from the void. She came as a collective consciousness."_

Doomsday didn't even get a chance to react. One moment he was ready to crush Omega, the next he found he was sailing through the air no longer feeling his arms. He landed with a crash, bleeding stubs all that remained of his once powerful arms. Pain was something Doomsday was familiar with, had to be with his background. But the pain that invaded him was like nothing before. It was like all those thousands of years, all those deaths had been erased from its mind. And all Doomsday knew now, was pain.

_"__We make the trifecta. Omega is the body and power of the multiverse."_

Clouded eyes looked forward, taking in Omega's form as he stood there. Eyes alight.

_"__I am the soul of the multiverse, born from its creation. Gifted with its powers."_

The Harbinger raised a single hand, a crimson orb sustained in it. Pulsing with power enough to bring low as star.

_"__Infinity however, she is the mind of the multiverse. She knows all, and sees all. Every path that can be taken, every possible outcome she has seen."_

The orb expanded violently, encompassing the whole planet. Obliterating everything in its path. It was in that moment Doomsday was erased, absolutely and totally. When the attack finally died all that was left of the planet and Doomsday were simply memories. Omega looked on at the destruction he had wrought, glaring at the empty space.

_"__To be frank we are the multiverse personified. We are the death of all, the birth of all, and the will of all. We are absolute, final, and inescapable."_

Omega sighed, turning his head to the rushing form of Ultraman, his body glowing with the power of the sun, moving at speeds equal to that of light, strength capable of shattering entire planets. All of that was coming right for him. But Omega felt a sour feeling in what probably would have constituted for his stomach if he had one. It would have child's play to block the incoming attack, but he didn't. He just allowed the attack to land. The force of the blow was massive, it would have destroyed lesser beings. Omega however didn't even feel the impact. With a sigh he struck, his own attack didn't hit hard, but when it hit Ultraman recoiled in pain nonetheless. The mad man didn't have the chance to react before he began to disintegrate. The very bonds that held all his molecules together gone they simply drifted apart. Ultraman was gone and dead in seconds. With a sigh he teleported away, his mood sour.

Ωα∞

"And thus concludes our little lesson." Alpha said cheerfully clapping his hands together.

"Idiot brother." Infinity deadpanned.

"Got that right." Omega interjected as he appeared, nodding his head to his two adopted siblings. "I assume the two of you know why I asked you here?"

"Yes"

"Of course"

Prime looked at the three in panic before he turned to launch himself away, hoping to escape the three monsters. He didn't get far as he suddenly felt his mind under assault. His defenses ripped down. All his demons came after him, assaulting him. His failures, his losses, his fear of the speed force and its users. Blood and death. And blood. Blood. Blood! BLOOD! **BLOOD!**

The fallen superman, fell limp his eyes dull and devoid of life, a slow trickle of his liquefied gray matter oozing out of his nose.

Infinity redirected her attention back to her brother as he spoke, paying her no mind as she cooked the mad man's brain in his skull while forcing him to relive all that which he had locked away. She remained cool listing as Omega listed off a few dozen beings that he believed to be too comfortable in their imaginary seats of power. She shrugged slightly taking page of names for herself. She understood the principal of what he was doing but also couldn't help but feel Omega was just doing this because he wanted to. She turned disappearing from sight as she finally decided she didn't care. She respected her brothers just as they respected each other and her. She loved them like no other, so she would do what her elder brother asked. Even if she did already know the outcome of every battle to occur it would help stave off the emending boredom.

In that moment she was gone. Leaving her two bickering brothers as they argued something about the balance of all the multiverse or something. The mental being sighed as she arrived at her first destination, she looked on at the giant T shaped tower and walked forward. Looking for a single resident in the building. A single name on the page she had taken circled.

Trigon The Terrible


	3. Chapter 3

Rise of the Neo-Titans

Infinity blinked once as her vast Telepathic powers showed her the location of the five she sought. Her star filled eyes locked onto the giant T shaped tower. She had been standing there for quite some time. A week to be precise. It was hard for her to keep track of time as she always found herself sometimes getting lost in the thoughts of the universe. Now however was not one such moment, she had been standing there staring at that tower and its inhabitants all the while doing one thing. Planning. As much as she begrudged Alpha for saying so out loud she did in fact like her games. She would plan for every possible contingency and then go about knocking down the right dominos to set her plan in motion, although Omega did tell her to 'let up' a bit as her meddling in the lives of the those two beings. During her first millennia she had meddled in the lives of those close to Kal El and Bruce Wayne and inadvertently turned the two of them into multiuniverse spanning super structures. Infinity idly shrugged to herself, a lot of her early work had spawned veritable galactic saviors and, that one time, world eating nomads. She grumbled lightly to herself, Omega was still teasing her about that, easily billions upon billions of years and he wouldn't let her forget that one time she had cause the collapse of an entire universe, the resulting surge of energy spawning an entire sector of linked universes.

The mental being shook her head, ridding herself of unnecessary thoughts. While her short week of planning wasn't nearly as long as she wanted it to be she did have a job to do. With a thought five boxes came into being, she placed each at the foot of the tower. She made a quick check, making sure everything was perfectly in order. When she ascertained all was right she reached up and gently rapped the tower entrance, disappearing soon after. She had other dominos to set.

Richard Grayson, or more commonly known as Nightwing, sighed as he observed the five packages from behind a safe glass as various machinery scanned them. It couldn't be coincidence, he as well as all the others couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched all week and then suddenly five packages appear on their doorstep. Each having one of their names written down in with the words, "use them well" just under. Even if he hadn't been the protégé of the famed Batman and trained to never take anything at face value the boxes themselves still would have set off warning lights. The Titans had long since learned their lesson of taking in suspicious packages due to the Puppet incident.

But that aside the former Robin was frustrated beyond belief. The Boxes simply defied all attempts to observe what lay inside any of them. He glanced to the side, catching sight of his team mate and best friend Victor as he poured over his sensor logs, swearing up and down that they could make out _something_ within his box but none off the others. Just like how Beast Boy would swear up and down that something heavy was in his box but when anyone else went to pick it up the thing might have well as been made of air. Kory, his long time team mate and girlfriend was positive she felt intense solar rays emanating from within hers. The hero turned giving Victor a light shove.

"Forget about it for now gear head." He said smirking slightly at the Half-man's irritated look. "You're liable to corrupt something important at that rate. We've got the boxes in a tech and magic sealed room. The only thing we can do now is send a message to the League. See if they can loan us Fate and Flash. Maybe we'll learn something then." The cyborg sighed, the gyros in his arm whirring lightly as he rubbed his temple.

"I got you Dick, but…" he shook his head, his cybernetic eye glaring a hole into the packages, "I know I saw something in there." Victor turned away, nodding to The Titan Leader. "But yeah. I'll wait and see." Nightwing smiled appreciatively before leading the hulking man out of observation, the lights flicking off. Hours passed as the small packages sat motionless in the room. Their contents waiting for their activation. Then when night had fallen, and all was quiet, while the Titans lay in their beds, the time came. Each of the boxes opened their contents spilling forward. From one came a light so bright that it could outshine the sun, another came forth darkness strong enough to swallow the earth. From another walked a humanoid figure, glowing in navy light. From the fourth a sea of red and black, a form like a mass of worms crawled along the floor. And in that final came forth a swarm of silver insect like creatures. The five objects surveyed the room, before the moved, the defenses of the Titan's safe room doing nothing to slow them.

Garfield Logan, or the more commonly known Beast Boy, hung halfway off his double bunk bed. While the young man had been part of the Doom patrol, and had spent several years as a Titan but neither team did much to improve his habits. Dirty clothes and garbage littered his room. It was to this sight the black and red mass came to when it arrived in his room. The mass of tendrils observed the man, looking over the information that had been implanted in its newly formed consciousness, it could see the man's potential. His ability to change shape into any creature he observed, any creature he preserved to be real. It could also see his attitude, how he unintentionally squandered his powers at times. He was one of the most powerful changelings ever, the mass of tendrils aimed to rectify that, turn him into a true powerhouse. Make him more than a 'Beast'.

It would make him a force of Nature.

The tendrils crawled up toward the green changeling, enveloping him in an instant. Garfield struggled slightly, his enhanced senses catching the sudden intrusion too late. In the deep recesses of his mind he found himself. He looked around the mindscape, emerald eyes searching for any signs of the invader. He had long since been prepared for such an attack, having been taught by his former leader Mento to resist telepathic attacks, and with Raven, schooling him on fighting magically induced attacks.

"Strong…" whispered a voice, the sound slithering its way through the Titan. "Strong. We feel it."

"Who are you?" He asked, eyes searching. "What do you want?" Suddenly, in the sea of black he saw it. A man, his body covered by dark jeans and a jacket, his face obscured in the shadow cast by the hood he wore, allowing only for his glowing red eyes to be seen. "We are many, we are strength." The man shifted, becoming a frail woman, her thin frame covered by a white medical gown, her black hair clotted together, skin pale and translucent. "We see the strength in you changeling." Change again, becoming a talk dark skinned man, his face set in a perpetual scowl, his form covered by the thick jacket, jeans, and combat boots. "We wish to make you stronger."

Beast Boy scoffed, stepping away from the shifting being. "Why would I take anything you have to offer?" he questioned, preparing to fight. The creature laughed, becoming a towering creature that only vaguely resembled a human.

"You mistake us." It hissed, its mouth twisting into a smile. "We aren't giving you a choice." The Titan jerked as he suddenly found his legs covered in tendrils. "This strength is something that is chosen for you."

"No!" The changeling yelled, fighting to escape as the tendrils crawled up his legs. "I won't become like you!" He changed into a Lion, fighting against his bonds. "I won't!" his mind screamed.

The being shook its head slightly as the tendrils climbed higher. "You still mistake us." It hissed softly. "We wish not for you to become like us." The Titan shifted back to his human form his arms now held in the vice. "We wish to become like you."

The changeling shook, his strength somehow leaving him and growing at the same time. "What are you." He bit out, his mind unsure of how to process the influx of conflicting information.

The creature smiled, its form disappearing as it spoke one last time. "**Blacklight**."

Raven blinked as she suddenly found herself in her mindscape, a place which she had lovingly named Nevermore, surrounded by her emotions.

"Something is wrong." Wisdom spoke, her glasses flashing with light.

"Damn right!" Bravery shouted, "I was just sitting minding my own business when suddenly I'm here!" The emotion sighed. The mage rolled her eyes, taking note of other emotions such as Disgust, Fear, and Rage.

"Intruder…" The red emotion growled, four red eyes flashing from under the shadow of her hood. "How dare it… destroy it… tear it… obliterate." Raven sighed, rubbing her temples as she attempted to filter out the ravings of her one link to Trigon.

"Um…" The mage glanced to the side, catching sight of Timid as she 'eeped' at the sudden attention. "I-I found this." She squeaked, producing a piece of paper from her gray cloak.

"Where'd you get that?" Happy questioned, suddenly appearing in front of the emotion. Timid yelped as the paper was snatched from her grasp and shrank away from the energetic emotion.

" 'Once evil Primordial being bent on the destruction of all life.'" She read out loud, " 'Mind now broken and is unknowing of its own identity. If found please give home and a more meaningful existence.' " Raven blinked once as she absorbed the words. 'A Primordial Being hell bent on destruction in my head? Wonderful.' Just what she needed. After years after being free of her father's influence only to be targeted by another possibly demonic creature.

" 'P.S. He likes pineapples. P.P.S He would also enjoy the flesh pureblood four eyed demon lords. Just a side note. P.P.P.S. Happy stop reading the post scripts.'" The emotion blinked before rereading the line again. Shrugging once she had done so. " 'With Complements. I' " Raven scowled, Nevermore shaking as he mind worked through the possibilities of what the note could entail. 'Obviously an extremely powerful telepath. Maybe some kind of magical spirit wishing to screw with me' she thought. She stretched her magic outwards, searching for any foreign presences. As it turned out she needn't have done so as she felt a slight tug on her cloak. The mage whipped around dark magic cradled in each hand only to stop short. Before her lay a behemoth of a creature, its body like that of a serpent, is hide black, sucking all light inwards. Two glowing yellow eyes regarded her curiously like a dog would its master. A warbling filled the air as the creature nudged the girl once. Raven reluctantly reached outwards, giving the giant snakelike shadow a tentative pat on the head. The creature warbled again loudly as it nuzzled into her hand, golden eyes becoming half lidded in pleasure. The Titan focused on the creature, focusing her mind towards it.

Happy.

The mage recoiled slightly unprepared for the sudden bombardment of the one emotion, suddenly finding herself struck motionless. He eyes became its. Thoughts shared among the two.

'New master!' it cried out, eyeing her in happiness, he body little more than a beacon of light to the creature. 'Bright Master. She say protect bright one. Make her whole. Save from the red!' The creature reared itself upwards, golden eyes focusing on Rage. 'You will hold no sway over master!' it proclaimed, the dark emotion freezing under the shadow's glare. 'Bright master and friends will stop the Red. She say so!' The creature lunged forward, engulfing the Red emotion in a sea of black in an instant. Raven would have been alarmed at the sudden attack of one of her core emotions if not for what happened next. A weight lifted off her shoulders. Nevermore suddenly seemed to become brighter, the air became crisp. Her emotions slowly faded away, to where Raven did not know. She only knew what the shadow thought as it curled around her, hugging her tightly.

'She say that the bright light make dark shadow. I will be shadow master casts!'

Raven felt her eyes grow heavy as sleep beckoned her back. And she could do nothing to fight it. So there Raven, of the Titans closed her eyes, embraced by Darkness, strangely content and somehow _free_.

Somewhere, deep amongst the stars laid a beast. Chained and humiliated by its own progeny. Deep within the cage that its own spawn had made for it did the feeling come. It was then red eyes burst open, wide and disbelieving. It could not feel it. No matter how it tired it could no longer feel it. Deep in the recesses of his prison, Trigon The Terrible roared, for he could not feel his Gem.


End file.
